DE 44 36 397 B4 relates to a device for the aftertreatment of exhaust gases. The device comprises an exhaust gas collecting system, in which a reduction catalytic converter for reducing the levels of NOx constituents in the exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine is arranged. The device furthermore comprises a metering device, comprising an electrically controlled metering valve for the metered introduction of a reducing agent into the flow of exhaust gas supplied to the catalytic converter, depending on a value, which is stored in the map, for the NOx content in the exhaust gas at various operating parameters of the internal combustion engine and of the catalytic converter. The valve for controlling the supply of air is an electrically controlled control valve which is arranged downstream of the outlet opening of the metering valve and the outlet opening thereof leads directly into the exhaust gas flow of the internal combustion engine. The control valve is accommodated by a body through which a cooling medium can flow such that the control valve is cooled.
US 2008 0236147 A1 discloses an injection system which is used within the scope of selective catalytic reduction in a motor vehicle in order to reduce the levels of NOx portions in the exhaust gas. According to this solution, the injection system comprises an injector which is supplied with current via an electric terminal. The electric terminal contains an electric contact which is configured for receiving a plug of a connecting line.
US 2010 0108020 A1 relates to a connecting system for electric lines which are laid in hazardous areas, for example, an area in which there is a risk of explosion, such as, for example, the environment of an internal combustion engine. The disclosed connecting system is suitable for the electric connection of lines of various sensors and components. The connecting system comprises a rubber bush and a cap provided with an internal thread. The rubber bush here serves as an electric and thermal insulator and is compressed in the fitted state of the connecting system.
DE 10 2009 060 065 A1 discloses a fluid line for urea-water solutions in NOx reduction devices which operate in accordance with selective catalytic reduction (SCR). The fluid line is produced from a thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV). The thermoplastic vulcanizate has rubber-like properties and is also known under the designation “thermoplastic elastomer”. The thermoplastic vulcanizate is distinguished in particular by high resistance to aggressive liquids and has a very high degree of flexibility and excellent pliability. According to DE 10 2009 060 065 A1, a fluid line manufactured from thermoplastic vulcanizate is used for connecting tanks, pumps, injection nozzles or for receiving couplings.